


Steven Fucking Dies???? (Clickbait!)

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Swearing, connverse - Freeform, mom said it's my turn to physically destroy Steven and emotionally destroy his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: like the tags said.Mom said it's my turn to almost kill Steven and traumatize his family and friends.Based on this incredibly depressing fanart by @just_somedoodleshttps://www.instagram.com/p/B2-ZdYdAZLE/?igshid=xs5x5p5dngf5Go give 'em a follow cause they're deadass talented.Ok that's all. I really just wanted Steven to get physically hurt because it be like that sometimes. Don't let the summary fool you. This is Angst City. With a happy ending tho cause I'm not a monster.





	Steven Fucking Dies???? (Clickbait!)

Pain. Red. Numb.  
Steven could name a hundred singular words describing what was happening, but none of them could be strung together in any coherent order. But it only took one word for reality to sink in; dying.  
"Steven!" He heard Connie yell out. He tried to yell back, promising he was okay, but his voice was strained, and he coughed up blood instead. "S-steven?" She stepped into his line of sight, and she choked on her words, "Holy shit, Steven. Are you okay? Can you move?"  
"G… get the gems. Please." He croaked, starting to tear up.  
"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet! He's over here!" She fell to her knees, leaning in closer to comfort him, "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," she took his hand in hers gently, moving her thumb against the back of his hand at a soothing pace, "I'm here. We're gonna get you out, we're gonna patch you up, and you're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." And he almost believed her, until he heard Pearl scream. He turned, wincing at the pain that shot through his body, and looked at the gems. It was gut-wrenching, stomach churning, horrifying. Seeing absolute horror displayed on all three of their faces would never leave his mind. They looked completely and totally petrified. They were scared. Seeing Garnet nearly fall apart in fear was enough for the severity of the situation to finally pierce through the slowing stream of adrenaline. Everytime he thought reality had fully sunk in, it seemed to get worse.  
The gems made quick work of throwing the rubble off of the boy. Shortly after that, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth entered the scene.  
"Steven?" Lapis spoke, and all three of them went silent at the sight. Stevens heart ached seeing the reactions.  
The next few minutes were a blur. His eyes started to close. The group argued, but Connie simply shook him lightly, keeping him conscious.  
"We won't make it to a hospital. Even then, what would they do? He's half gem. No one knows what to do." Peridot said.  
"Rose's fountain." Garnet answered cryptically.  
"Really? Will it work?" Pearl asked, desperate.  
"It's our best shot."  
With that, Lapis lifted the boy, and rushed ahead of the group to get him to the warp pad. All he remembered was pain, the bright light of the warp, and then darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~

A single pink rose petal fell on his forehead as he floated on his back. He opened his eyes, still weak and drained of energy. He couldn't hear much with his head halfway underwater, and as soon as he turned upright in the fountain, he almost wished he hadn't. His ears were filled with the sounds of his friend's- his family's grief.  
He saw Peridot and Lapis huddled together, both sobbing on Bismuth's shoulders. She too was crying, but acting tough for the two smaller gems to the best of her ability. Ruby and Sapphire were inconsolable. Sapphire was curled up in Ruby's lap as the two attempted to find comfort in each other's arms. They couldn't. Pearl and Amethyst were hysterical. Pearl let out screams filled with absolute terror, muttering 'why' and 'how' but never stopping to try and find an answer. And then there was Connie.  
She sat at the edge of the fountain with an iron grip on the edge. Her hands were shaking. She was shaking. The tears ran down her face almost silently. She was alone. She had never looked so hurt. And she was upset because of him. All of them were. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to tell them not to cry for him. To smile. To not let him hold them back. He wanted them to know it would all be okay. But all he could manage was a weak name.  
"C-connie…" Everyone turned in equal parts shock and relief, scared that any sudden move would break the spell, and he'd be gone again. He was surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice, but pushed to speak anyway. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes as he moved to stand, "It's okay. Don't cry. I'm here." That seemed to have the opposite effect, because she began to heavily cry as she, too, stood. "Connie, I'm fine. It's okay. Come here." He moved in for a hug, wanting to dry her tears. She tackled him into the fountain, drenching herself in the water as she pulled him close, floating in the two feet deep water as they embraced. Everyone began to move in closer, looking over the edge of the fountain to once again affirm that he was alive. They collectively sighed in relief, clinging to each other as they composed themselves.  
He mumbled reassurance into Connie's ear as she continued crying, burying her face in his neck and shoulder.  
She finally gathered herself enough to speak, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."  
"I won't."  
She pulled back, hands on his shoulders, "Promise me."  
"Connie, I can't-"  
"Promise!"  
He dried a tear rolling down her cheek and placed his hand there, smiling at her bittersweetly, "I promise."  
She pulled him in, and pressed their lips together. It was abrupt, and clumsy, and desperate, and still, everything he hoped it would be. They parted, and she immediately buried her face in his shoulder again, this time a bit embarrassed by the fact that everyone had been watching the two of them.  
"We- we thought-" Bismuth tried.  
"You were a goner." Amethyst finished.  
"Oh, Steven!" Pearl ran into the fountain, and everyone followed, pulling the boy into a big group hug. They parted, giving the boy some space.  
"You still have the scars though. Does it hurt?" Connie asked.  
"Uhh, yeah? I mean, I was kinda dead, so it did all it could. 'Can only do so much, y'know?"  
"I guess." She frowned, gently touching the scar forming on his collar.  
"Can you kiss it better?" He joked.  
She snorted, "That's more your thing, but I'll be moral support." She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Steven laughed giddily. "What?"  
"Your parents are gonna kill me."  
"Nothing you haven't beaten before, now."  
"And it would be worth it. For you." Connie couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm   
@dontmindmeoverherejustreblogging on Tumblr if you wanna hmu or give me a prompt about su or something.


End file.
